1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a continuous recording of repeating programming. More specifically, the present invention is directed to systems and methods for continuously and selectively recording a repeating program to provide a viewer instant access to a recent version of the repeating program without having to wait until the next start time, and to allow the viewer to only view the specific segments of the repeating program that the viewer desires to watch.
2. The Prior State of the Art
Currently, home entertainment systems are able to receive a variety of different programming channels from various sources. The channels may include public, cable or satellite television programming that can be tuned by the home entertainment system upon selection by a user. After tuning to a selected channel, the current scheduled programming corresponding to the selected channel is displayed on the television screen of the home entertainment system.
Frequently the programming scheduled for a particular channel includes a short-term program such as a current news broadcast, stock report, weather forecast, sports update, or the like that provides a report on a specific topic. Generally the program is cyclic or repeating to provide continuously updating reports to inform the viewer as to the most recent developments on the topic of the program. At times, channels are dedicated exclusively to the airing of such repeating programs.
Generally, a viewer begins watching a repeating program after the program has already started. Therefore, when the viewer desires to watch the beginning of the program, he/she may have to wait up to one-half to one hour for the start of the repeating program to begin.
Similarly, when a viewer only desires to watch a particular segment of the repeating program and does not know when the segment will air, the viewer often ends up watching a large portion of the repeating program. For example, if the repeating program is an hour-long program that provides recent developments in national weather patterns and forecasts, and the viewer only desires to know what the five-day forecast is for his/her area, the viewer will begin watching the repeating weather program until the five-day forecast for his/her area is aired, which can take up to the full hour.
While home entertainment systems frequently include a VCR or other recording device for the recording of a program that can be watched at a more convenient time for the viewer, a VCR or other recording device is rarely used to record a repeating program because of its repeating nature. A viewer ends up either waiting until the next start time of the program, or if the repeating program has been recorded, watching a recording that may be several hours old, or more.
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a continuous recording of repeating programming. More specifically, the present invention is directed to systems and methods for continuously and selectively recording a repeating program to provide a viewer instant access to a recent version of the repeating program without having to wait until the next start time, and to allow the viewer to only view the specific segments of the repeating program that the viewer desires to watch.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an intelligent system that continuously records a repeating program to provide a viewer instant access to the most recently aired version of the program. By way of example, a one-half hour repeating news program, such as one aired on a news network on cable television, is continuously recorded and temporarily stored so that there is always at least the most recent, complete version of the program. If the news program begins at the top and bottom of each hour, a viewer who wishes to view the program at 5:13 p.m., can begin viewing the recorded program that began at 4:30 p.m. Alternatively, the system can enable the viewer to begin watching the 5:00 p.m. version, with the remaining portion of the 5:00 p.m. version being recorded as the viewer watches the beginning portion. In this manner, the viewer can always view a recent version of the repeating program without having to wait until the next start time.
The information specific to the repeating programs may be obtained from a variety of sources. In one embodiment, programming information is obtained from an electronic programming guide (xe2x80x9cEPGxe2x80x9d), which provides such information as the programming start and stop times. A detailed EPG may also include data that splits a program into various segments. For example, in the case of a repeating news program the individual segments may include a national news segment, a local news segment, a weather segment, a stock market segment, and a sports segment. Alternatively, the division of a repeating program into segments may be performed by the system. The segment information may be used as an overlay of a recorded program to allow a viewer to quickly and easily view the segment of interest.
In another embodiment, the programming information such as information relating to emergency warnings is not included in an EPG. Instead, repeating updates on emergency conditions are received directly by the system and continuously recorded in order to allow a viewer to have access to the most current information at any one time.
Embodiments of the present invention include home entertainment systems that include one tuner, or alternatively systems that include multiple tuners. Where a home entertainment system includes a plurality of tuners, the viewer may use a tuner to watch or record programming, while at the same time the other tuners may be used to perform the continuous recording of repeating programs.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. These and other features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.